


soft, white and painful wings

by m3rkiio



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: :(, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Wow I suck at titles, because i love making my favorite suffer, i dont backread sorry, i keep hitting the backspace, my story is better than this promise, no beta we die like men, ryo's transformation to satan is really slow, set in devilman ova, tags keep going away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3rkiio/pseuds/m3rkiio
Summary: suffering takes place during ryo's breakdown and worried akira helps himim sorry i suck at summaries
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 49





	soft, white and painful wings

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is my first work and my first work in this website i am baby dont hurt me >:( and expect typos cause i dont backread. (i actually had a full plot for this but then i forgot)

There sat a white sphere on top of the earth. It's brightness and size bringing panic, all over the globe. Akira and Ryo were silent but then the eerie silence between the two broke as the blonde fell to the floor, having a breakdown. Akira stood there, confused, but didn't waste time. "Ryo!" The brunette called his friend's name, but said friend only shivered under his touch, silent. The devilman's hand roamed around Ryo's back, and somewhere, he felt something beneath his trench coat, then the shivering changed to pained, ragged breaths. "Ryo, can you remove your coat?" He replied with a curt nod, but due to the pain from his back, Akira had to help him. The brunette then saw two bones, are whatever he saw, trying to make it's way outside, from outside the blonde's back.

"Agh!" The gunman gasped when the cold wind hit his back when his shirt was lifted. "Akira." He said silently, still in pain. "Does it hurt?" Akira asked but he already knew the answer to this. "Yes, you dumba- agh!" His sentence was cut off by the sudden movement from his back, those things trying it's way out of his back, using more force. "Ryo!" Akira called out, he didn't know what to do other than rub comforting circles on his friend's back. Seeing the pain on his face, he tried to do another position, he tried lifting his back and to sitting position so he could see his face clearly, and a hand on his back, just below the two lumps. "Ryo, you awake?" He was only answered by the ragged gasps and the stiff, cold body he was carrying in his hands. It stayed like that for a few minutes, or an hour, the spell of silence covered everything in the room except the gasps and the shushing from Akira in an attempt to ease the pain. And then, something happened.

The two lumps on Ryo's back finally went out, earning a scream through gritted teeth from the angel. Blood splattered around the room, and the disgusting lumps on his back turned to naked wings, with soft feathers growing on it, slowly but not that harmful. The brunette sat there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. He obviously couldn't bring him to the hospital, questions would be asked and they might mistake him for a demon. Much less at the Makimura residence, they don't know that the teen demon was a devil, and if they see Ryo, they might shoot him. The only option was to stay at his best friend's house, trying to treat something he was foreign too. The violent shaking from him was a good sign, other than the frozen body he was just holding hours ago. "Hey Ryo, are you OK?" He sighed, and took the soft snores as an answer.

Dead bodies lied everywhere, but one that stood out to him the more was a body, who's bottom half was missing, only having it's torso present. That was Akira. Rage and sadness filled him, who killed him? Why? You killed him. It was your fault. A voice said, it was his. And everything went black again.

Ryo snapped out of his dream, with a thin sweat resting on his forehead. He looked around, thankfully, there were no corpses around him. But a wave of confusion hit him as he noticed he was fully naked and in a bathtub with no one other than Akira looking at him worriedly. "What happened, Akira?" He asked, confused by the look he kept receiving, and then he realized. "It was just a bad dream." He raised his eyebrow. "Correction: A nightmare." The devilman sat down on a chair beside him. "You wanna talk about it?" Fudo offered. Asuka shook his head. "I'd rather not." Then they stayed like that for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence. "So," He said, wanting to bring light to a new topic. ", why am I naked?" Akira blushed at that, then got a look of disgust from his old friend. "No, no! It's not like that. It's that, you have wings on your back." He poorly explained. 'Wings? On my BACK?!' Asuka brought one of his hands to his back, and was startled when he felt a soft feather, like a pillow. 

"Why do I have wings?" He said, in a small panic. "I have no idea." He chuckled, finding comfort and a small sense of panic from that response, and he closed his eyes. "Woah!" Akira put two firm hands on his shoulders. "You almost fell." He said, putting Asuka back to his previous sitting position. "How are you feeling?" He asked, to which he replied with: "I'm a bit tired." With him blinking slowly for good effect. Fudo giggled, earning an exhausted glare from Ryo. "Can you change clothes?" He nodded. "Good! Since you're tired, you probably need to eat something. I'll be back in a short while." And then Akira sprinted outside the bathroom. Ryo grinned, genuine happiness radiating off of him, if only they could stay like this for an eternity.


End file.
